This invention relates to a dispensing container, and more particularly to an improved valve arrangement for such container which prevents accidental fluid drippage.
Dispensing insulated containers embodying air pumps for assisting in the discharge of the liquid contents are well known. Such devices normally include a manually operated air pump that generates air pressure over the liquid in the container for delivery through a discharge spout. In order to provide assurances that liquid will not be inadvertently discharged, it has been proposed to provide a valve arrangement which both precluded communication of the pump with the container and of the delivery tube with the discharge nozzle when the valve is in its closed position. With such arrangement, it has been found in some isolated instances that minor drippage may occur when the valve is opened due to the build up of pressure in the container during the period when the valve was closed.
It is, therefore, a principle object of this invention to provide an improved valve arrangement for a dispensing container.
It is another object of this invention to provide a venting valve for a dispensing container of the type including a air pump.